Miraculous: Chat Noiranc
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Summary: My take on Chat Blanc and after (Follows the Original up until Chat Blanc) [Also on my Wattpad account]
1. Almost Blanc

**Almost Blanc- **

Adrien walked out of the school when the horrifying sight of an Akuma flying towards sweet Marinette.

"Princess Look Out!" He yelled as he ran forward, transforming into Chat Noir to give himself a boost.

He activated Cataclysm before grabbing the Akuma, mere inches from Marinette's face. He sagged in relief that he was able to save her, until a dark voice spoke in his head.

**"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the ability to protect everyone you care about, but you must give me Ladybugs and your own Miraculous" **

Chat groaned and tried to fight Paris's enemy, but a strange feeling of protecting those he cared about grew more and more.

"Chat! Block Him Out!"

'M'Lady?'

"Come on Chat, you are stronger than him!"

Chat stumbled back, clutching his head as he tried to fight the Akuma off. Pain built up inside of his chest. He felt soft, cool hands on him, pulling him into a hug.

"Chat, Kitty, fight him. Whatever he's promising, it isn't worth being controlled" Marinette's soft, sweet voice whispered in his ear and her fingers carded through his hair.

**"IGNORE HER! SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT YOU! SHE'S JUDT DOING THIS TO SAVE A HERO, SO YOU CAN FIGHT TO SAVE PARIS! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"**Hawkmoth's voice yelled and Chat couldn't stop himself from believing the evil man.

Chat opened his eyes and saw Ladybug's worried face as she gazed down at him.

"Chat?" she asked softly.

"M'Lady?" Chat groaned out and he winced.

"Yeah Chat, it's me" she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Everything hurts" He whispered.

"I know, I know" she carded her hands through his hair, "do you know where the Akuma is? Is it in your ring?"

He winced before nodding.

She gently removed his ring, transforming him back into Adrien, and broke the ring. The Akuma flew off, she quickly caught it in her yo-yo before releasing it. Chat sagged in her lap and closed his eyes.

"Thank you M'Lady" he whispered.

Ladybug smiled kindly as she placed the ring back on his finger, "anytime Kitty"

Chat looked up at her and noticed her eyes were closed.

"M'Lady, I want you to know" he said softly.

"We can't Chat, I keep telling you" her voice had a hint of sadness.

Adrien looked down and sighed, "I know"

Ladybug suddenly brought him into a hug, "I'm glad you're alright"

Adrien smiled softly as the familiar scent of baked bread and strawberry shampoo hit his nose.

"Me too M'Lady" he said as he hugged her back.

* * *

Marinette landed on her balcony and detransformed before jumping going into her room, her mind having a meltdown.

"Oh My God! Chat is Adrien! How could I not have seen it before?!" she collapsed on her bed and continued to mumble while Tikki watched in concern.

* * *

Adrien landed in his room and detransformed with a sigh, the almost Akumatization and getting home took all of his strength. The boy collapsed onto the bed with a groan. Plagg hovered over his Chosens head, worry clear in his gaze, instead of getting Camembert.

"Adrien?" The Kwami asked softly.

Adrien looked at him, his eyes flickering between blue and green.

"I'm fine Plagg" the teen said, just tired.

Plagg nodded slowly, "maybe you should take a sick day from school tomorrow, that Akuma took a lot of your energy"

"I'll be fine after a good night's sleep"

Plagg reluctantly agreed.


	2. The Promise and Others Reveal

**The Promise and Other's Reveal- **

Marinette approached him the next day, her hands wringing together to show her nervousness.

"A-Adrien, ca-can talk we... I-I mean" she took a deep breath, "can we talk?"

Adrien nodded and followed Marinette away from prying eyes and ears. He waited for her to speak.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday" Marinette looked at him, blushing slightly, "and to say that your secret is safe with me"

Adrien had no words, he stared at her with a slightly open mouth. Marinette looked into his eyes shyly.

"Thank you, Princess," Adrien smiled softly, "I really appreciate it"

She smiled, "we should get to class"

The two walked side-by-side to class.

The two sat in their seats, both Alya and Nino asking them what they talked about and both Adrien and Marinette said nothing important.

* * *

Halfway through the last class of the day, Language Arts and English, Marinette made up her mind. She quickly scribbled something on a blank piece of paper and folded said paper before passing it to Adrien.

Adrien frowned and opened it.

The note read:

_"Adrien, I have something to show you, it is important. Come to my house when you have the time. As CN or AA _

_-Marinette" _

Adrien looked at Marinette and she glanced at him with an unreadable expression before returning her gaze to the teacher. Adrien put the note in his pocket and returned to taking notes on the lesson.

* * *

After school, Adrien finished his homework before transforming into Chat Noir and headed to Marinette's (he had a free schedule). He landed neatly on her roof terrace and knocked on the trap-door.

The door opened and Marinette beckoned him in.

"Is everything alright Princess?" Chat asked after a minute of silence.

"Chat, I...um..." she hesitated before taking a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "I am going to show you something, something you've wanted to know for a while, but you need to promise me you won't tell anyone or treat me differently"

Chat nodded even though he was confused, "of course, what is it?"

She bit her bottom lip before speaking clearly.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Right before his eyes, Marinette Dupan-Cheng changed to Ladybug.

Chat Noir gaped at his partner, his eyes widening.

"Chat?" unsureness was in her voice and soon panic took place, "please, say something"

Chat slowly walked up to her, tilted her chin up and he gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad it's you My Lady, My Princess" Chat whispered before laying a kiss on Marinette's cheek.

Ladybug gaped slightly, "y-you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? My Lady and My Princess are the same person" Chat grinned and dropped his transformation as Ladybug did.

Relief flooded Marinette in a large wave and she smiled brightly at him.

"Why'd you tell me anyway, didn't you say we couldn't know each other's identities?" Chat asked.

Marinette shrugged, "I knew who you were and felt like you should know who I am"

Adrien smiled and hugged her, "thank you My Lady"

Marinette smiled and hugged her partner back.


	3. A Change in Status

**A Change in Status- **

-One Week Later-

"Sooooooo" Chat said as they met up after patrol, "I know this fancy Greek restaurant that is delicious, maybe...um... would you like to accompany me?"

Ladybug looked at him in surprise, "are you asking me out on a date?"

"Um...yes?"

Ladybug smiled and kissed him on the lips before pulling back, "did that answer your question Chaton?"

Chat smiled goofily, "yeah"

"Is this Saturday good?" Marinette asked.

"Saturday is great!" Chat smiled, "see you tomorrow at school M'Lady!"

The two parted ways.

* * *

-Saturday-

Adrien checked his reflection in his mirror. His Chat Noir suit, which somehow (magic) changed into tuxedo-like and darker, his mask was still there. His lady deserved the best after all. That is why a bouquet of all her favorite flowers was in a vase that he had made himself and painted in art.

He made sure his breath was fresh and quickly combed his hair before carefully grabbing the vase of flowers and left via his window.

…

He landed neatly on his Lady's terrace before knocking.

"Just a minute!" her beautiful voice called.

Exactly a minute later, there was a flash of red light before Ladybug joined him.

Chat stared at his date with wide eyes as a furious blush colored his face.

Ladybug wore a beautiful red with black spotted short-sleeved dress with slight drifting furls on the back; she wore black fingerless gloves. Her usual twin pigtails were up in a bun that was held up by a flower hair-tie; she still had her mask on as well. Overall, she was beautiful!

Chat cleared his throat and handed her the flower vase.

"My Lady, you are gorgeous" Chat started, "I-I made you this"

"Thank you Chaton" she took the vase and beamed, "all my favorites! Chat, you didn't have to!"

"The most beautiful girl on the planet deserves the best gifts"

Ladybug blushed, "Thank you Chat, I really appreciate it"

She gently placed the vase on her outside table before turning and hugging her partner. Chat returned the hug.

"We should get going, I made a reservation for seven"

Marinette smiled and kissed him before using her yo-yo to swing away. Chat stood in frozen shock before snapping out of it and following her.

Soon, the two were a block away from the restaurant, they land and decided to walk the rest of the way.

Once they entered Chat and Ladybug went up to the seater.

"Excuse me, I made a reservation under the name 'Noir'" Chat spoke kindly.

"Ah yes, this way please"

The two followed the man to a secluded two-person table. Chat did the manly thing and helped his lady sit before going to his seat. The seater gave the two menus before leaving.

Ladybug looked hers over before gasping slightly, "Chat, there aren't any prices on mine"

Chat looked up at her, "of course not, you got the ladies menu"

"But how am I supposed to know what to get if I can't see the prices?" panic was clear in her voice.

"Ladybug, you know who I am, you know I can buy this restaurant if I wanted to, the prices mean nothing"

Ladybug took a deep breath before releasing it, "okay"

The two made small talk as they looked over their menu's. When the orderer came, Marinette chose a strawberry lemonade with Flamiche, Adrien picked the sparkling water with Ratatouille. Soon the small talk turned to funny missions and school life.

Soon it was dinner time and Chat asked what his lady wanted.

"I don't know, all of these looks good, but I never had any of them"

Chat gave her a soft smile, "wanna share Golden Opulence Sundae? It has no alcohol"

Marinette nodded, "if it's not too much trouble"

"Of course not M'Lady, you deserve so much"

He proceeded in waving the orderer over and ordered it.

When it arrived the two ate and talked.

Soon, they paid (Chat) and left and Chat gave Ladybug his coat because it was freezing.

* * *

"I had a good time Chaton, thank you" Ladybug said as she handed the coat back.

"Anytime M'Lady" Chat smiled.

"I-I really like you" Marinette blushed.

"I really like you too" Adrien responded, "would you do this Chat the honor of being Girlfriend?"

Marinette smiled brightly at him before jumping into his arms and hugging and kissing him.

"I'd Love To!" she said when their lips broke apart.

Chat beamed, "really?!"

"Yes, Really!"

Chat laughed and captured her lips once more.


	4. Lila the Liar!

**Lila the Liar!- **

-Next Monday-

Adrien and Marinette walked side-by-side to their class, hand in hand. They entered to hear Lila's absorbed declaration.

"Yeah, Chat Noir and I are dating" Liela grinned, "he even gave me this"

She held up a replica of Chats ring.

The classmates gasped while Adrien and Marinette fumed.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Marinette shouted in rage.

Lila gave a fake shocked look while the rest of the class glared.

"How can you say that?! How many boyfriends do you need?!" Liela asked, faking sadness and surprise.

"I only have one Boyfriend, and his name is Chat Noir" Marinette snarled, not allowing this... this B*tch to drag her partner and boyfriends name through the dirt.

"WHAT!" shocked shout filled the room and only grew louder when Adrien vouched for her.

"Where's your proof? Chat gave me his ring!" Lila said, smirking.

"That is clearly a fake" Marinette calmly said, "firstly, he cannot give his ring away, it is tied to his powers. Secondly, the emeralds are too light and thirdly, his ring is black"

"What?"

"Chat's ring is only black with emerald green when he is transformed, it looks like a plain old ring when he isn't" Marinette crossed her hands, "and I don't see one important, vital fact with it"

"And that is?" Lila asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Chat's ring has the Symbol of the Guardians on the bottom, yours doesn't have that"

Murmurs filled the room and Alya said Marinette was right. Peoples glares turned to the liar, Lila huffed and sat down. She glared at Marinette, silently vowing her revenge. Everyone apologized to Marinette for not believe her and she accepted them all and forgave everyone.

Alya demanded to know all about their relationship.

"He came over for a while, but nothing happened until this Saturday"

"Does your family know?" Alya demanded.

"We were planning on telling them this Saturday, just in case it doesn't last" Marinette said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will, after all you two make a cute couple" Alya's eyes than narrowed, "what about Adrien, I thought you liked him?"

Marinette gave her a knowing smile but didn't respond.

* * *

That night, the two met up as their superheroine selves and shared a passionate kiss before going on patrol. What they didn't know was that a picture was taken of their special, private moment.

* * *

When Marinette entered the room, Alya began spouting stuff about Chat not being good for her and him cheating.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, you didn't see?" Lila smiled "sadly".

"See what?"

A phone was suddenly shoved in her face and when her eyes adjusted it, she paled. It was of Chat Noir's and her kiss last night.

"Wh-where did you-?"

"I spotted them on my way home" Lila smirked, "looks like you cat isn't as loyal as you made him out to be"

Adrien entered and froze, "Mari?"

Marinette grabbed his hand as she walked out of the room, pulling him along.

"Princess, what is it?"

"Lila got a picture of yesterday's kiss"

Adrien's eyes widened, "oh no"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could come to school tomorrow as Chat Noir during this class. I have a plan"

Adrien bowed, "of course M'Lady"

* * *

Marinette spent that night fixing and updating her Ladybug costume.

**_Plan- _**

**_Step 1: Have Chat Noir show up _**

**_Step 2: Make a Ladybug costume _**

**_Step 3: Wear costume to that class _**

**_Step 4: Clear up misunderstandings _**

Marinette already explained the plan to her boyfriend. All they needed to do is initiate it.

* * *

Marinette put her Ladybug costume on over her clothing and entered the class. Chat was already there, leaning against the teacher's desk.

People stopped murmuring and looked over in shock at Marinette.

"What's going on?" Alya asked.

"There was a misunderstanding" Chat began only to be cut off by the people shouting in anger.

"Shut it!" Marinette snapped, "let him finish"

"Thank you, Princess"

"Anytime Chaton"

"Anyways, there was a misunderstanding, Lila Rossi took a picture of me kissing "Ladybug"" he did quotient marks at Ladybug, "but it wasn't Ladybug"

"BULL!"

"BS!"

"Well than who was it?"

Chat gestured towards Marinette and Marinette removed the mask. People gasped.

"Last night we were cosplaying, Chat as Chat and me as Ladybug. One thing led to another and well..."

"But you paled!" Lila accused.

"I was horrified that we were caught, it was our time"

People glared at Lila again, how dare she step in on Marichat time!

"Let me guess, the cosplay was Chat's idea" Liela snarked.

"Actually, it was mine" Marinette countered.

People murmured some more. Lila scowled before sitting down.

"Is this misunderstanding solved, because I need to be somewhere important"

Everyone said it was, except Liela that is.

"Good, see you later Purrinces" Chat saluted to her before leaving.

Adrien arrived a few minutes later and Nino said that he just missed Chat Noir.

"Oh really, that's too bad" Adrien smirked.


	5. Reveal of Hawkmoth and Blanc

**Reveal of Hawkmoth and Blanc- **

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Adrien flinched and looked up from his piano sheet to see Gabriel holding up a paper on his modelling from yesterday.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MESSING UP MY CARREER LIKE THIS!" Gabriel fumed in rage, "for now on you will only be having half of what you eat"

With that he left his son. Adrien stared in shock; he was barely getting enough to eat as it was! And his father wanted to withhold more food?!

Adrien closed his eyes, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

He transformed and left his home. He cleared his mind by patrolling, knowing that his Lady, his Princess was asleep. His mind finally cleared and he returned home at midnight.

Chat landed in his room and detransformed, but before he did anything else pain exploded through his head and he collapsed. He blinked rapidly and rolled over; Hawkmoth stood over him, cane in hand.

"So, you are Chat Noir, I had my assumptions" Hawkmoth laughed darkly, "did you really think I was that thick son?"

Chat gasped, "father?"

"Took you long enough, now give me your Miraculous and I will forget all of this" Hawkmoth, Gabriel, demanded.

"Never" Adrien snarled, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Very well"

Hawkmoths attacks were fast and merciless; Chat could barely keep up. The cane hit the metal staff before Hawkmoth kicked his son in the ribs. With the force, Chat hit the opposite wall with a groan. He clutched his diaphragm and pushed himself to his knees before his father hit him in the temple with his cane. Chat collapsed to his side and blinked rapidly.

Hawkmoth laughed coldly before placing the head of his cane on his son's bell. Chat screamed as a familiar pain coursed through him.

**"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to destroy anyone you touch. I just need you and Ladybug's Miraculous" **

"No" Chat withered.

**"You don't have a choice!" **

Chat's eyes snapped open and he kicked Hawkmoth's legs from underneath him. As his enemy collapsed, Chat ran. He leapt through the window and used his staff to get away.

Pain coursed through him in large waves and he screamed as he collapsed in a cold alleyway.

Purple and black waves of magic covered him.

His night black suit turned snowy white, his emerald eyes turned cold ice blue and his hair turned white.

Darkness clouded his vision.


	6. Chat Blanc

**Chat Blanc- **

Ladybug stood on a roof as she called her partner. It instantly went to voicemail.

"Chat, where are you? You're late to patrol!"

"Right behind you My Lady" a chilling voice caused her to turn.

There stood Chat Noir, but not Chat Noir, more like Chat Blanc.

"Ch-Chat?"

He tilted his head, "who else would it be Purrincess?"

She stared at him in horror.

"What-what happened?"

He lifted his shoulders in a bored shrug, "it turns out you were right during the Collector fiasco"

She gasped, "Gabriel is Hawkmoth? And he Akumatized his own son?!"

He gave her a predatory smile before rushing forward, way faster than he was before. Ladybug didn't have any time to move before he pinned her to the chimney.

"Chat!"

He leaned in close, "you can't stop me bug, no one can"

With that, he was gone.

* * *

It's been a week. No results. Whenever Ladybug got close, he'd disappear.

Chat Blanc didn't harm anyone or kill anyone like all the other Akuma's, he would cataclysm buildings with no one in them and scare people, but he never did more than that.

Until one day.

…

Chat Blanc was sleeping in his temporary home, an abandoned warehouse he found way back, when he was startled awake by getting no oxygen. He gasped for nonexistent air and opened his eyes.

A burly figure sat on his chest as they suffocated him. He brought his legs around the attacker's throat and brought them down, tearing the attacker away from his throat. He untangled his legs before leaping to his feet and running to the entrance.

Something grabbed his tail and pulled him back, he gasped in startlement, as he flew back, right in front of the intruder.

The gleam of sharp metal than the agonizing pain. Chat cried out and kicked the person as hard as he could to get away. He ran and leapt from the entrance, not anticipating that the person had a death wish.

They grabbed onto his waist; it was all a blur after that. One second, Chat and the person were fighting in midair, the next, Chat landed on his side and there was a sickening crunch a few feet from him.

He blinked rapidly as his vision darkened, the last thing he heard were sirens. But they were growing distant.


	7. Black and White

**Black and White- **

Ladybug landed next to her partner and carried him away before the police could start closing in. She carried his limp form towards her house and laid him gently on her bed.

Ladybug used Lucky Charm before she broke his baton, no Akuma. She ripped his tail, no Akuma. She broke his bell, an Akuma flew out and she de-evilized it. She used Miracle Cure. She looked at her beloved and gasped.

His suit had returned to normal except for his tail, a stripe on each of his shoulders, and snowflake-looking designs; as well as his ears being white. His sunny-colored hair had wintery white highlights and tips. He no longer had a bell.

"Oh Chaton" she whispered, "I'm so sorry"

She was sorry for not being able to catch him before tonight, she was sorry for his injury, she was sorry for- His Injury! How Could She Forget?!

Marinette raced to her bathroom to get the first aid and she grabbed her thread and stitching needle.

The girl quickly unzipped her partner's suit and gently pulled it down until his stab wound was in complete sight. She gasped; the wound was healed!

The wound was healed, but the scar was glowing purple.

* * *

Chat groaned, the pain from before had dulled out. He opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the beautiful blue of his lady's eyes.

"Hey Purr-incess" he purred groggily.

"Hey kitty" she greeted back.

"What's wrong?"

She hesitated and looked him up and down before meeting his eyes.

"Chat, what do you remember?"

"Nothing much" the boy responded, looking through his memories, the last thing he did remember was fighting Hawkmoth, who turned out to be... "Oh no"

"Chat?"

"Hawkmoth, I was fighting Hawkmoth!"

She sat straighter, alarmed, "what?!"

"Hawkmoth, he was in my room, he is my dad!"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands before bringing him into a hug.

"Oh Chat, I'm so sorry"

"My Lady, I think he Akumatized me"

Chat looked at her and she nodded, looking sad.

"He did, and someone hurt you greatly. I don't know who but someone threw you out a window. They went down with you... Chat your powers and suit protected you but... they-"

"Died on impact" Chat said, flashes of him being Akumatized flashed through his mind, "I know, I remember"

"You do?!"

He nodded.

Marinette frowned before shaking her head, "Adrien, you are allowed to stay here... for as long as you need to"

He smiled at her, "thank you Princess"

"You're welcome, My Prince"


	8. Telling the Parents

**Telling the Parents- **

Adrien spent the night on the bed while Marinette took the Chaise, ignoring Adrien's protests. Marinette also went and told her parents that Adrien was spending the night and they accepted it.

Now, they both woke up to Marinette's alarm clock. More like, Adrien awoke and helped Tikki wake Marinette.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" the girl asked.

"Better" Adrien responded, he looked down and closed his eyes, "Mari' I-I can't... I can't go home"

Marinette quickly pulled him into a hug, "I already told you, you can stay here for as long as you need"

"But... what about your parents, your life. I can't just take that away"

"You're not, for starters, you are my life" Marinette kissed his forehead, "and I think we should tell my parents about Gabriel being Hawkmoth"

Adrien looked up at her and she felt her heart ache at the watery eyes.

"Alright" Adrien whispered, "but I don't want them hurt, we must make sure they don't tell the police or anyone for that matter. Hawkmoth can go after them!"

Marinette nodded, "do you want to do it now or after school"

"Now"

…

The two explained to Mrs. Cheng and Mr. Dupain about Hawkmoth being Gabriel, but revised some information. They begged the two parents not to do or say anything for their safety and the bakers reluctantly agreed.

Mrs. Cheng told Adrien he could stay forever if he needed and whenever school became to overbearing, he could come home (to the Bakery) anytime.

Mr. Dupain promised that Adrien would never have to go to the Mansion against his free-will. And strengthened the promise to protect him.

Adrien smiled at them in appreciation, Marinette was proud of her parents.


	9. Media Collision

**Media Collision- **

School was going perfectly, until lunch that is. Hawkmoth, AKA Gabriel Agreste, made a new Akuma, called Media Collision. This Akuma used to be a reporter until he was fired for stealing someone else's story.

Ladybug landed on the roof above the Akuma, she watched him as she waited for her partner.

Chat Noir was having trouble getting to where he was supposed to be. He seemed to be much faster than he was before and would keep over-shooting his landing. After the third try he decided to walk; it felt like her was running!

Chat joined his Lady about ten minutes later.

"Chat what took you so long?!" she hissed, making sure her voice was too low for the Akuma to hear.

Chat winced, it sounded like she was yelling, "sorry, Purrincess. I'll tell you later, I promise"

She nodded and pointed to the Akuma's recording drive-disk in his hand, "I think the Akuma's in there; don't let him touch you with the beams, it'll make you tell him everything"

Chat nodded and the two got to work; Ladybug activating Lucky Charm which was a book on Reporter Rules. When Media Collision saw it he became more angry and attacked her.

While Ladybug distracted Media Collision, Chat snuck up from behind. He realized that he actually felt every wind shift and his instincts told him when he was in the correct position.

Chat closed his eyes and let his instincts and other senses guide him. He opened his eyes and everything was much clearer than ever before. Chat waited for his girl to give the signal before darting forward on all fours.

Media Collision didn't even seem to hear him; one second Chat was in the shadows, the next he tackled Media Collision and they fought.

Chat Noir bit Media Collision's hand, making the Akuma Victim cry out and drop the recording device. Ladybug grabbed it and broke it.

Chat leapt off of the Akuma and landed at his Lady's side as she cured the butterfly and used the Miraculous Cure.

"Pound It!"


	10. Senti-Bug

**Senti-Bug- **

It has been a month since the Media Collision fiasco and Chat got a hold on his increased abilities. Chat Noir changed his alias to Chat Noiranc, as a combination of the white (Blanc) and black (Noir) in his suit.

Adrien and Marinette arrived at class, both worried about how they did on the exam when M. Bustier called Marinette up. M. Bustier explained that she got an anonymous note explaining that Marinette stole the test answers as she pulled out the answers from Marinette's backpack.

"Miss Bustier, that isn't possible, Marinette and I walked to class together and the answers weren't even on your desk at that time, we took the test without being allowed to get up than we left together, Marinette didn't have any time to steal the answers!" Adrien defended.

"There are rules Adrien; Marinette please go to the principal's office"

Marinette left and Adrien seethed in anger, he glared at Lila. Lila pretended to not notice, but she felt fear course through her at the look Adrien was giving her.

…

Adrien was able to calm down so there was no risk of being Akumatized again. Marinette was accused of pushing Lila down the stair later that day and then was accused of stealing from the liar. Adrien tried to cut in but was told off and Marinette was expelled.

Right now, Adrien was in the last class when the class went into uproar; apparently Ladybug was fighting Mayura.

Adrien asked to go to the restroom before transforming and heading out to help His Lady.

He landed on the building right as Mayura punched Ladybug in the chest and Ladybug cried out in pain.

"Ladybug!" he was by her side in a second, holding her gently.

"I'm fine, go after her" Ladybug tried to stand but she cried out and would have collapsed if Chat hadn't caught her.

"You're not fine Mi'Lady" Chat whispered.

Her façade of being fine fell, her eyes dampened as she whispered, "I don't feel so go Chat"

"Somethings wrong Princess, we're supposed to be nearly indestructible"

"Don't leave me" she begged and Chat felt his heart restrict painfully.

"I won't, I purromise"

Ladybug gave a soft, pain-filled laugh and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love your puns"

Chat closed his eyes, "I'm not giving up on you Purrincess, I will never give up on you"

"Can-can I ask a favor... you don't have to say yes" Ladybug looked Chat in the eyes, "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Tears finally fell from Chat's eyes and he laid his head on hers, "of course Mari'"

Ladybug smiled softly and leaned in, Chat closed his eyes and was about to close the distance when he was suddenly shoved away from her.

Chat gave a startled meow and landed on his hands and feet. He looked up, ready to fight when he paused.

Another Ladybug stood there.

"Wrong Ladybug Chat!" she called, "I am so much more real"

Chat stared before looking between them, "w-what?"

"Don't listen to her Chat! She's a fake" injured-Ladybug said weakly.

"Are you really believing this Chaton?" Ladybug looked hurt, "I thought you believed me kitty"

Chat looked between the two, not knowing what to do.

"Listen to your heart!" Injured-Ladybug called.

"No, Listen to your brain!" Ladybug yelled, clearly getting annoyed.

"Prove it" Chat locked eyes on both of them, "prove that your Ladybug"

Ladybug smiled softly before taking out the lucky charm he made her for his birthday. Chat relaxed before looking at the "injured" Ladybug who was now standing, Mayura by her side.

"She's a Senti-Monster" Chat realized, "But she's so much more elaborate than any of those we've faced before! She's so perfect, there's nothing monstrous about her at all!"

"I'm sorry kitty, but you should have known. I'm nowhere near as perfect as she is"

Chat placed a hand on His Lady's shoulder and smiled at her, "I love you just the way you are Bugaboo"

She smiled.

The rest was a blur until Ladybug was giving the Senti-Monster her Amok, giving her free-will.

"We could call ourselves Chat Noir and his Ladybugs" Chat grinned.

"I personally like the Bugettes and the Kitty" Ladybug grinned, "what do you think?"

"You're the boss Ladybug" Senti-bug called.

Chat groaned playfully, "should have known"

Mayura glared and took away the amok, killing Senti-Bug. Chat Noiranc was livid.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" he ran at the Peacock Miraculous wielder, ready to take her powers from her when his father, as Hawkmoth, suddenly appeared and kicked him away.

Chat landed on his side before quickly standing up, ready to fight.

"Getting sentimental on a Senti-Monster?" his father mocked; Chat clenched his fists.

Father and son fought while Ladybug and Mayura fought. Ladybug overpowered Mayura right as Hawkmoth overpowered Chat Noiranc.

"Check Ladybug" the villain grinned and was about to take Chat's ring when Chat called up his Cataclysm.

"Good move, Kitty. Now all I have to do is grab Mayura's Miraculous and it's over. Checkmate, Hawk Moth. You better surrender."

"All I need to do is wait for you and your pet to transform back and beating you would be a piece of cake" Hawkmoth laughed evilly.

"Release Him!"

"Release Her!"

"Don't listen to him!"

"Don't mind me!"

Hawkmoth threw Chat over the building. Chat twisted, deactivated his Cataclysm and used his upgraded powers to cling onto the buildings side.

Ladybug smirked and took the Peacock Brooch before throwing a still-detransforming Mayura. Hawkmoth caught her.

He turned to fight some more but the two heroes were already gone, the Brooch in hand.

* * *

Chat Noiranc snuck into the school that night when Marinette was asleep and hacked into the camera systems. He pulled up three different videos before freezing the feed on the Principals computer, putting what really happened on loop.

The next day at school Lila was called to the Principals office where she apologized and made up a disease. Marinette was allowed back to school.


	11. Timeturner part 1: Back to the Past

**Timeturner Part 1: Back to the Past- **

Chat groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his everything hurt. The last thing he remembered was fighting an akuma when he got in the way of a blast meant for Ladybug. He sat up with a gasp.

"Ladybug!" he proceeded in looking around wildly until his green eyes landed on her still form.

He crawled over to her and gently rolled her to her back.

"Ladybug?" he gently nudged her with his pointer finger knuckle, "wake up, M'Lady"

She let out a soft groan before opening her beautiful bluebell eyes. She looked up at him, confusion coloring her gaze.

"Chat? What happened?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up.

"Timeturner almost hit you with a blast, I got in the way; I guess it was powerful enough to take both of us" Chat explained.

Ladybug's eyes instantly filled with worry, "Timeturner can turn back time with those attacks"

"Yeah, and?"

"So, when are we?"

Chats eyes widened in realization.

"OMI-GAWD! IT'S LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!"

The two's heads snapped to the sound; both of their eyes were wide. Standing there, was their classmates and their younger selves.

"We can explain!" Chat Noir instantly said.

Ladybug gave him a look that clearly said 'smooth', he smiled sheepishly.

"Look, we are from the future stuck in the past and looking for this times Chat Noir and Ladybug" Ladybug started, "and if you can tell us what the latest major akumatized victim, that would be useful"

"Oblivio was our latest villain" Alya said.

Both Chats and Ladybugs faces heated up in a blush. Chat quickly cleared his throat.

"Thank you civilian; um... If any of you see Ladybug or Chat Noir of your time please tell them to meet us at their rendezvous spot" Chat gave a solute and both he and Ladybug left.

The students chattered in excitement and confusion.

* * *

Chat leaned against the Eiffel Tower beam while Ladybug paced.

"How are we supposed to cleanse Timeturners akuma without being there, or her being here?" she murmured in thought.

"Maybe she is here Bugenette" Chat stated calmly, "after all, she didn't use her powers until we got there and she kept aiming for us instead of random people like all the other time akumas"

Ladybug gasped and looked at him, "you think she goes to the same time she sends her victims?"

"Yup"

"Chat, That's Brilliant! I Could Kiss You!" Ladybug grinned at him.

"If you must Mi'Lady" Chat grinned goofily.

Ladybug giggled and shook her head, "maybe later Chatrien"

"Whenever you're ready Bugaboo"

The two continued to tease each other, only stopping when they saw their past selves heading their way.


	12. Timeturner part 2: DiscussionSleeping

**Timeturner Part 2: Discussion and Sleeping Arrangements**

Their past selves landed in front of their future selves.

"We were told you wanted to talk?" Past Ladybug said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, we are from the future and believe the akumatized victim is in this time as well, but we don't know where or what their motive is" Ladybug explained calmly.

"And why should we believe you?" Ladybug demanded.

"We could tell you our civilian names, or what happened during the Oblivio incident or we could-"

"Okay, tell us our civilian names in private"

They went off with their counterparts to different parts of the tower and began.

* * *

_-With the Chats- (Chat Noir is Past, Chat Noiranc is Future) _

"Adrien Agreste" Noiranc stated calmly.

Chat nodded slowly before blasting his questions off.

"How did you get here? How is the future? Are you and Ladybug together? Did you find out who Hawkmoth is? How far in the future are you from? What-"

Noiranc held up his hands in a 'slow down' sign, "woah, slow down there speed-o. I can't tell you anything of the future; timelines and all that"

Chat Noir pouted.

* * *

_-With the Bugs- (Ladybug is Past, Lady Luck is Future) _

"Our name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Lady Luck stated before talking, "before you ask: We cannot tell you anything about the future. Now, I believe you have questions?"

Ladybug nodded.

* * *

_-One Long Reasoning Later- _

"So, where will you two be staying, with us or somewhere else?" Chat Noir asked.

Noiranc opened his mouth when Lady Luck beat him to it, "we will be staying with our counterparts"

Ladybug nodded in agreement while Chat Noiranc stared, open mouthed, at his partner.

He gave a nervous laugh before grabbing Lady Luck's wrist, murmuring a quick "can we have a sec?", and proceeded to drag her away from prying ears.

"What the hell Ladybug?!" Noiranc hissed, "You know who Father really is!"

"Yes. You can come over as soon as other you is asleep or out patrolling. I'll never make you stay with him, but it is better if they believe it. We cannot make anything seem suspicious. Are you okay with this?"

Noiranc stared at her intensely.

His stiff shoulders relaxed, "okay, we need an inside man anyways"

Lady Luck hugged him and he hugged her back.


End file.
